


What's That Sound?

by VampireZelda, VividlyLost



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Female-reader - Freeform, Gen, Headcanon, Jokes, Platonic Relationships, Puntastic, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, Secrets, Swearing, crack fic?, muscles?, skeleton shenanigans, sounds, squish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2018-12-03 06:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11526054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireZelda/pseuds/VampireZelda, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VividlyLost/pseuds/VividlyLost
Summary: You've known the skelebros for a while now, and you all get along decently well considering the differences in species. Then one day you discover a secret that they would much rather have kept secret. How you handle this information will determine the future of your relationship with them forever.





	1. No One Said You Were A Quick Learner...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok ok ok so big thanks to Vivid here for putting the idea in my head to create this little thing here AND being the beta reader lol, but first up are the classic bois! Hope you enjoy!

“NGAHHHHH! C’mon punk, put your all into it!” Undyne yelled as you got through your last rep of Bench Presses. Huffing, you struggled through lifting the bar and finally setting it down in it’s place. Undyne whooped with joy for you while you just laid there, sweat streaming down your face. “Good job punk! You did even better than last time!”

While Undyne was making a ruckus near the weights, Papyrus makes his way towards the two of you from the track area above. He smiles seeing you both, noticing Undyne’s more cheery behavior. “I SEE UNDYNE HAS ONCE AGAIN ASSISTED YOU IN BEATING YOUR RECORD FOR LIFTING THESE HUMAN WEIGHTS, HUMAN (F/N)!” Papyrus strikes a pose, his crop top ruffling in a non-existent wind. You smile, wearily, and sit up to take a big gulp of water from your bottle.

Papyrus takes notice and grabs your water bottle from you quite unexpectedly. “HUMAN! YOU ARE ALREADY MADE UP OF WATER ARE YOU NOT? SURELY YOU DO NOT NEED ANY MORE LEST YOU LOSE YOUR FORM!” He exclaims, totally set on saving you from the dangers of over-hydrating.

You flail at the loss of your bottle and shoot a look at Undyne, who in turn gives you a look that shows she doesn’t understand you either. You sigh, having to deal with another unknown human bodily need. “Guys, I may be made up of water, but it doesn’t mean my body isn’t made to handle more of it. I need it in order to keep my body functioning.” They stare at you as though you’ve grown a third eye; great.

“I THINK I REQUIRE ANOTHER HUMAN STUDY SESSION, HUMAN (F/N)! HOW ELSE WILL I KNOW WHAT WILL AND WILL NOT KILL YOU? LIKE THE GLITTER! I DID NOT KNOW HUMANS COULD NOT CONSUME IT UNTIL SANS WAS LAUGHING AND YOU WERE DOING THE DISGUSTING HUMAN THING IN THE BATHROOM.” Papyrus states, grimacing at the memory of the time you had had too much of his “cooking”.

More study sessions? You thought you had passed on all the teaching to Alphys, but apparently things had changed. Well now you had to go and find the correct material for this study session movie night mish mash. You groan, cradling your head in your hands while walking with Undyne and Papyrus towards the exit. You make sure to clutch your keys tightly in your hand for fear that Papyrus will snatch them away from you again and take you all for another joyride of the century. Gods that was a nightmare.

Settling in your car, you first drop Undyne off at her and Alphys’s place, and then make your way to Papyrus and Sans’ house where you’ve taken up renting out one of their bedrooms. You step inside the house and Sans is there on the couch in a sweater and some sweatpants, even though it’s sweltering out. He waved and gave a little “heya”, before turning his attention back to the TV.

“YOU MAY GO CLEAN UP FIRST, HUMAN (F/N)! I SHALL PREPARE FOR US OUR AFTER-WORKOUT LUNCHES!” Papyrus says as he strides over to the kitchen and begins to take items out of the fridge.

You shrug and make your way up the stairs and into your room to briefly grab some capris and a tank top before slipping into the bathroom. Thirty minutes later you come downstairs and tell Papyrus the bathroom is free, and while he’s rushing up there you get to dig into the food he made. You take your plate and decide to poke fun at Sans and block his view of the TV.

So you’re casually eating your food while standing in front of the TV, and Sans is playing along with your little joke for now, saying “so kiddo, how was working out today? mus-cle you block my view?”

“Oh, thanks for asking Sans, it was absolutely grueling. And yeah I kinda do have to stand here; this is my eating spot, remember?”

You two go back and forth with your banter for a bit, until Sans has decided he’s had enough, and grabs your soul with his magic. He gently shoves you back with his magic, but what you both didn’t notice was that Papyrus was done with his shower and had descended the stairs to join you. He was not wearing his battle body, but a sweater as well as some nice jeans. Now you’ve never been shoved into a skeleton before but you imagine it’ll hurt, what with the bones and all.

However when you impact with Papyrus all you get is the sense of hitting muscle, and then…..the feeling of a collapsing balloon. Then air whooshing with a slight and aromatic “nyeh”; It smells like MTT brand balloon product. Papyrus immediately screeches something unholy and you’re removed from him with his own gravity magic. Only to be pushed into Sans who had gotten up to get a close-up of the situation.

You’re shoved into squishiness, which is a bit of a surprise again because, hey, skeleton monsters! You get the collapsing balloon effect again, but instead of a “nyeh” you get a whoopee cushion sound, which permeates the house with a nice big “PBBBFFFFTTHHHHHT”. Sans immediately starts laughing, which releases more little whoopee cushion noises since you’re vibrating against him, and Papyrus is still screeching for some reason.

You’re really confused, but at the sound of the tiny little whoopee cushion noises you can’t hold it in and join in, laughing and snorting up a storm, which in turn creates more odd noises from Sans. Papyrus has now calmed down enough to notice the both of you laughing, and is stomping on the ground, letting out loud “NYEH!”’s, a big orange blush across his face. “SANS! DON’T JUST STAND THERE AND KEEP MAKING THOSE ABSURD NOISES, IT IS EMBARRASSING THAT THE HUMAN HAS FOUND OUT THIS WAY!” Papyrus stammers, refusing to look you in the eyes for some strange reason. Wait, was this a secret or something?

Sans calms down and leisurely wraps an arm around your shoulder, leading you to the couch to sit. “Well ya see kiddo, what Papyrus is trying to say here is that our ‘muscles’ underneath our clothes, or in my case lack thereof hehe, aren’t fully an ecto body like you might’ve seen other monsters make. So, while it gives the look of ‘em, if ya try to touch ‘em you’ll just squish whatever’s there, like a balloon.”

You stare at the both of them, trying to keep your composure at least a little bit. “So, pft, you’re telling me if anybody tries to hug you or bumps into you then you’ll make those ‘nyeh’ and whoopee cushion noises?”

Sans shugs, and Papyrus starts crying, big “NYOO HOO HOO”’s filling the air. He grabs your hands and stares into your eyes, saying tearfully, “PLEASE DO NOT TELL ANY OF YOUR HUMAN FRIENDS THIS HUMAN (F/N)! SOME MONSTERS MAKE FUN OF US FOR THIS, AND IT’S AWFULLY EMBARRASSING TO HAVE TO DEAL WITH IT WHEN IT HAPPENS! ALL I WANT IS TO BECOME THE BEST OF FRIENDS WITH EVERYONE!”

You stare back into his eyes, feeling bad that you were laughing at this a moment ago. “Oh I’m sorry for laughing at you before, Papyrus, I never knew it was so embarrassing for you!” You feel so bad about it, that you leap at him and wrap your arms around him, eliciting another round of noises, which in turn made Papyrus start screeching again.

Welp, nobody ever said you were a fast learner……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vamp: I'm a smol baby writer and this is my first time writing anything at all, so any grammar issues or constructive criticism please comment below! If you haven't figured out the direction this little series is gonna go then you're in for a surprise dear readers, heheheheh
> 
> Vivid: toddler writer here so yea, if I missed something grammatically or whatever let us know. I'm so excited for this series tho! AAH, just you guys wait! ;)


	2. Forest Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when you and your friend decide to vent your frustrations to the world and a certain edgy skeleton finds you? Whatever you were expecting, it certainly wasn't the sound that came out of him when you fell from that tree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vamp: Sooo.....this took a while to get out lol. Right after the first chapter got posted we both joined a discord server and I would say that distracted us quite thoroughly up until I kicked my ass into gear to finish editing the chapter!
> 
> Viv: I HELPED EDIT!!!!

One dark night, you and Skye decide to go to the forest and yell at the top of your lungs with the intention of releasing some pent up frustrations from the past week.

Skye goes first and yells from the woods nearby, since you were both coming from different directions. The two of you were going to follow each other’s voices to each other and then bitch about life; a win win really.

Much to your surprise you learn that Edge is in the forest as well when you hear him startle and screech in response to you and Skye’s wordless, vocal tirade. "STOP FINDING MY SPOTS YOUR CRETINS!" You hear Edge growl from afar.

Skye, feeling ballsier than usual, bellows back at him, “NEVER!!!” much to your amused chagrin. You could hear her laughter and hoped against hope he wasn’t anywhere near her.

Unfortunately, he was.

Edge stalks over to Skye and picks her up from under the arms, and looks her in the eyes. "NOW LISTEN HERE, HUMAN...IF YOU DO NOT DESIST IN YOUR FINDING OF MY SPOTS, THEN I MUST COME TO A VERY IMPORTANT CONCLUSION."

Skye looks around for you and wriggles in his grip trying to escape, and upon failing jokingly tells him, “Yep, yew think I’m following yew, but cedar here, I was just following fir.” Gesturing with her head in the direction she last heard you.

You yell, "right in the puns!" and Edge scowls. 

"I WILL FORGIVE THOSE TERRIBLE PUNS HUMAN, FOR THEY ARE NOT AS GREAT AS ME! YOU ARE OBVIOUSLY SMITTEN WITH ME; SEEING AS YOU HAVE FOUND ALL MY DEVIOUS YE- TRAINING SPOTS! MY VERY CLEVERLY CONCEALED, IN THE FOREST, TRAINING SPOTS." Edge quickly says, covering up his near mistake with sharp precision.

At this point Skye is trying very, very hard not to laugh. “If I confess willow you let me go?”

You catcall from the trees above, having snuck around your friend and her captor during his mini monologue.

Edge scoffs, "I HAVE VERY HIGH STANDARDS YOU KNOW. SOME MIGHT SAY THEY'RE....SKY HIGH! NYEH HEH HEH."

Skye waggles her eyebrows. “Oh captain, I had no idea you thought so highly of me! Or, did you mean sky high as in high in the sky? Well in that case…” Her voice pitched high with suppressed laughter, finally wriggling free to scurry up your chosen tree. “I think this is the tree you need to climb.” She pun high-fives you, shoots you some finger guns, and then uses her arms like airstrip wand lights to direct Edge your way.

You flail, showing mock hurt. "You have betrayed me!"

"Nah, I'm your wingman!"

You feign being hit by an unseen arrow. "Oh, the punmanity!" You pose dramatically from your branch.

From below the tree you hear, "YOU HUMANS ARE PUSHING MY LIMITS!" 

Suddenly, a thought occurs to you. One you hadn’t considered when originally deciding to climb a tree. "I can't climb back down," you whispered to Skye.

"I got your back little buddy!" she says heroically, scurrying down the tree like a damn squirrel. She then proceeds to walk around a very affronted Edge and starts pushing Edge under the tree. "Ok, Captain, I need you to stand here. Arms like this.” She manhandles him until he raises his arms, shocked enough by her forward behaviour to comply. “Good. Perfect. You really do yourself credit. Now stay like that." She climbs back up the tree. "Ok buddy, now, jump."

You stare at her, eyes wide. "What are you, crazy?! I'll totally miss him! I have the coordination of a banana!" You accentuate your words with some crazy hand motions to get the point across.

Skye addresses Edge jovially, "Oh Captain my Captain, you aren't going to be anything less than the best are you? You wouldn't possibly fail to catch her, you're too good at what you do!"

Edge stomps on the ground, looking insulted Skye would dare insinuate such a thing. "OF COURSE I’LL CATCH HER. I AM CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD, GOOD OF YOU TO NOTICE." His scarf catches in a non-existent wind, rising with his ego.

"Purr-fect" Skye drawls, looks pointedly at you. "Your tall glass of water awaits."

You look warily from Edge, to her, and back, waffling on the choice to jump. "Urgh, just like, push me or something. I'm such a weenie, this won't happen soon."

"Oh don't you put this on me!" Skye squawks, but shoves you anyways.

You flail while falling towards Edge. "Nooooooo, Luke why?!" You harshly end up in Edge's arms, but what you didn't expect was to hear the echo of.....yelling?

Skye didn't realize you had grabbed her when she pushed you and had flailed wildly to grab the tree before she fell herself. "SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" The added surprise of her falling had Edge scrambling and ending up underneath the weight of both of you. Skye is abruptly winded.

While (F/N).exe is rebooting, there is a weird noise coming from Edge. He isn't making it himself, more like it's...being released from him?

Skye glares at him from her spot after rolling away from him, and says snappily at him, "Don't yell at me you giant bag of bones! I didn't mean to fall too!"

"I AM NOT MAKING THAT NOISE!"

"But you are. I can hear it coming directly from....you?" You stop and stare at the decrease of what seems to be his “muscles” underneath his form fitting clothes.

Skye follows your gaze and immediately makes the connection of what is happening. She scrambles away, pressing her lips together in amusement and silent laughter.

You immediately fold and start laughing, little snorts in-between. "I d-dun understand? It's like you're an inflatable mattress or something? srk- hahahahaha!"

Skye reaches over and deflates him again for a moment. Loud NYEEEEH!'s fill the air. "You-you have to be-kihihihidding me.” She’s laughing now too, the ridiculousness of the situation getting to her.

Edge glows bright red on his cheekbones, from anger and embarrassment both. Probably. "I-I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS TOMFOOLERY! OBVIOUSLY YOU TWO CANNOT HANDLE THIS LIKE TRUE," He fumbles with the word a bit, "FRIENDS."

Skye clams up. "I'm sorry Papyrus." Well shit now he felt bad, that was mean wasn't it? Skye looks at you imploring.

You sober up a bit, taking big gulps of air to try and not laugh again. "Shoot Papyrus, I didn't mean to make it out like we were making fun of you." You’re still somehow in Edge's arms, and surprisingly, he hasn't dropped you yet.

"You know Paps, if you push on a human's stomach some of them make noises too. It isn't all that strange." Skye states with a mischievous smile and you notice she is conveniently out of range.

You start sweating. What is she planning?! "Oh uh heheh, she's totally lying! We don't make noises! Nope! That's a made up fairytale!" You’re praying to the sky above, and not the one giving you a phony innocent smile right now, that he believes it.

Edge looks from you to her contemplatively and quirks a bonebrow. Then he gingerly pokes a finger into your side, feeling the flesh give a little.

You twitch a bit, shooting a dirty look at Skye. "Heee...." You clap a hand over your mouth, cursing yourself for your ticklish spots.

"WHAT IN STARS NAME!?" he pokes you again and Skye slides just a bit further away.

"Hahaaaa, you know I heard you learn better if there's two hum-hahaaaa two humans to poke!" You glare at Skye who’s trying to slide away.

Skye is up and running by the time Edge focusses his eyes on her. "IS THAT SO?"

"Nope, nope not true!" She shouts in panic.

"YES, YES IT IS SOOOO TRUE!" You practically yell it to Edge even with him still holding you.

Skye turns to look back at the both of you to see if she’s being followed, and runs right into a tree and stumbles backwards, stunned. A tree that starts to hiss at her once she steps back.

"what the fuck! where's that damn ca-who the hell-?" Red grabs Skye before she can fall on her ass. "easy there, sweetheart." he drawls, looking her up and down. "where you runnin' from?" Skye mumbles and flushes red, shoving a thumb towards Edge who is still accidentally tickling you.

"what. the. fuck." He stares dumbly at the scene before him. 

"Hahahahaaaa oh puh-puhlease mercy!" You don't even notice what's going on with Skye and Red, what with Edge tickling you without abandon.

Edge perks up to his brother's sudden arrival and smiles deviously. "OH GOOD, YOU'RE HERE SANS. GRAB THAT ONE AND SEE IF THAT BLUE-HAIRED HUMAN HAS THE SAME REACTION TO THIS 'TICKLING' THEY CALL IT".

"Aack! God, that hurt Sans! Sorry to say tickling like that doesn't work on me." When Skye says that he smirks, still not letting her go and dragging a finger up her side slowly, barely touching and she squeals.

"really, doll? how about this then." 

"I hayhayhay-hate all of you! Let me go!" Skye squirms in his grip, not liking how this was turning out one bit.

You glance over to see Red laying on the charm, and the results of lying to him. "Hah! Now we're both suffering!" You grin triumphantly, for whatever that's worth.

"I didn't ask for thi-hi-his!" Skye struggled in Red's grip trying, not so very hard, to get away.

"aw, don't be like that." His voice was very close to her ear. "hey boss, how did you get in this mess anyway, and do you need both of the humans?"

Edge contemplates the question for a bit, while he tries to find other weak spots on your body. "WELL, I GUESS I COULD BE GENEROUS AND LET YOU KEEP THAT ONE. DO YOU THINK WE COULD DEVELOP THIS AS A BATTLE TECHNIQUE? I MUST ASK FRISK. AS FOR HOW THIS HAPPENED, WELL, T-THAT'S OFFICIAL ROYAL GUARD BUSINESS!" Edge stammers, hoping Sans wouldn't figure out about his nightly forest excursions.

Red's grin turns predatory, completely ignoring the stammer in his brother's voice. "i can see a few ways to use this to get the upper hand." His own hand moves to a particularly sensitive spot under Skye’s ribs.

"(F/N) He-help!" She stammered, hoping you would be able to do something.

Hearing Skye’s cries you try to wiggle your way out of Edge's grip, only to have him tighten his arms around you, releasing loud nyehs into the air, which he decidedly ignores for now. "NOW WHO SAID YOU WERE ALLOWED TO LEAVE? I DO BELIEVE I HAD SAVED YOU FROM THAT TREE, DID I NOT?" You gulp, shooting a sympathetic glance Skye’s way.

Seeing you unable to escape your own situation Skye realized this was going to end one of two ways, very poorly or very, very good.

"Oh dear," Skye muttered, and Red's laughter shook through her at his proximity.

"you're comin' with me, dollface." He said with that predatory grin, tongue licking his teeth with whatever he was imagining doing to Skye rolling through his mind.

You sputter at his sentence, wide eyed. "W-wait! Where do you think you're going?!"

Skye presses her hands against Red’s stomach in her half-assed squirming and feels it give way, only to hear that hissing sound again. He immediately lets her go and spins around, a haunted look in his eyes. "where's that damn cat, how the hell did it get here?!" She takes this opportunity to run over to see if you require any assistance

You notice how spooked Red gets and muffle your laughs, shaking against Edge, who had stood up and is now stomping on the ground in annoyance "UGH! YOU CAN'T EVEN KEEP ONE HUMAN CAPTURED CORRECTLY SANS! I SEE I WILL HAVE TO DO ALL THE WORK MYSELF!" Edge starts to step forward to meet Skye, but you squeeze him hard to get an extremely loud nyeh from him, which startles him enough to drop you. "DRAT! WHY MUST THE TREES ALWAYS DO THIS AT INOPPORTUNE MOMENTS?!" Edge is glancing around at the trees, arms at the ready to defend himself.

Skye grabs your hand and starts pulling the both of you away from the indignant skelebros. "Bruh, I need a cold shower or like a water jug,” she says in all seriousness.

You’re wheezing, seeing the skelebros in such a state. "Stars me too, I don't think he even noticed what he was doing to me."

"I guess he tickled your fancy huh?" Skye shoots off, grinning evilly.

You smack her on the arm, with a "Don't think I didn't see how Red was making you all antsy," and you waggle your brows at her.

Behind you comes the sound of angry voices. "what the hell boss, you let 'em get away!"

She waggle hers back. "Oh friend, if I didn't have work in the morning I'd have slaked my thirst, big time."

You look behind yourself as you’re both walking, but there’s nothing yet. "But Red teleports....that's pretty nifty if you're in a hurry..." You nudge her arm a bit.

Edge responds to Red, with them sounding a tiny bit closer. "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO LET GO OF THE BLUE-HAIRED ONE FIRST! IT GAVE THE ONE I WAS HOLDING IDEAS! NYEH!"

"Yea, but I couldn't live with myself if I just left you at the hands of our dear sweet captain." Skye tugs you to the side and deeper into the trees. "I also know, with him, there's probably not going to be a hurry. Wonk." She goes for an audible wonk, conveying the all too obvious meaning in her words. “But seriously, he’s a lazy turd and getting to work on time would be a miracle.”

From behind and to the side of us is heard, "don’t give me that shit, it was an accident! i thought i heard-"

You grin and chuckle quietly at Skye, giving her a look. "Hey, I'm perfectly fine being 'captured' by this captain. As for you, you could always call in sick~" You say in a singsong voice.

"ACCIDENT MY COCCYX SANS! I SAW HOW SHE WAS USING HER FEMININE WILES ON YOU, AND THE HISSING! WAIT, WHAT NOISE?"

"can it boss, they're getting away!" Skye giggles to herself at hearing Red try to avoid the conversation over his own deflation noise, murmuring that it’s adorable.

She turns towards you, a contemplative look on her face. "Do you think we made them too mad?" 

Edge continues to bicker with Red about us escaping, searching the area for the two “devious humans”.

"Eh, maybe? They don't seem to be out for blood at the very least." You shrug, enjoying listening to the bickering of the two.

Skye ducks behind a particularly large bush and motions for you to as well. "We gotta be vewy, vewy quiet. They're hunting humans".

You huddle close, trying to breathe through your nose as quietly as possible. "I dunno if I should be scared, or excited, or both when you say that, hoo boy…"

She looks at you, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Both? Both." 

Finally after a few moments of tense silence the two of you snuck through the brush until you reached your house, where the two of you collapsed in laughter and relief. You and Skye both knew the brothers well enough that neither of them would ever force you to do anything, but sure as hell if it wasn’t fun to tease them, and now with this new information...things were going to be a lot more fun.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few days later you and Skye met up at Fellby’s (Grillby’s) to have a few drinks. When Red sees the two of you his usual smirk sours a little. Skye walks up to him at the bar and leans against it, raising an amused eyebrow at him. 

“You look salty, Sans. Save some of that for the fries, yea?” Oh she was enjoying having given him the slip, again. The game of cat and mouse between them seemed to be never ending. You were just thankful Edge wasn’t here, you still blushed randomly when you thought about him holding you close to tickle you. 

“bite me, sweetheart.” Red said with dry humor.

“Get bent, Sans.” Came Skye’s amused response. You just shook your head at the two of them and ordered drinks for you and Skye. When Fellby set your drinks down in front of the two of you, you saw her poke Red roughly. “I know your secret, mister, next time you wanna act like that either ask me out like a normal person or I’ll make sure everyone knows.” When she pulled her hand back a small and short hiss filled the air. You saw Red flinch and Fellby looked at him. Oh no, you thought as a dark smile spread across the face of the elemental. He wasn’t going to let that just slide past him.

Fellby set the glass he was cleaning down and walked over to where Red was across the bar, leaning over to look him right in the eyes, speaking loud enough so that only Red, Skye and you could hear him. “You pay your tab by the end of the week, Sans, or else every monster that fears you finds out you’re afraid of cats.” Red goes impossibly still at this, bonebrow twitching being the only sign he heard Fellby. Red turns to glare at the both of you, so you and Skye decide it best to grab your drinks and start sipping, pretending to be interested in one of the many glowing alcoholic beverages behind the bar.

You turn to Skye, staring her dead in the eyes. “Next time I suggest forest shenanigans, we should just expect a tree-mendous amount of hilarity to ensue. I don’t think I’ll ever be able to look at trees and cats the same way again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vamp: So I don't think there's gonna be a defined schedule for this, since I've just started school yesterday. When I have time is when it'll be worked on most likely. Also, I have a tumblr! There's some NSFW stuff on it so 18+ please, and it's mostly just reblogs. Check it out at https://vampirezelda.tumblr.com/
> 
> Viv: But, we have plans for this, somewhere...I forgot where I put them....but we DO have them!!


	3. It's A Fine Day to Eat Some Brownies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Video games, tacos, and echoflower brownies. When you and your friend get an impromptu request from Stretch to help sate his brownie induced munchies, you expected a good time. Too bad you hadn’t expected his brother to have eaten half a pan of the things himself. Can they keep their secret while blazed out of their minds?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Props to @nighttimepixels on tumblr for the Echoflower brownies we referenced, they're from her game "The Great Noodle Jape"!  
> Her tumblr is https://nighttimepixels.tumblr.com/.
> 
> Vergelands 2 is a reference to Borderlands 2, Destroying Friendships: Party Game 10 is to Mario Party, and Krazy Kart is to Mario Kart.

It was the weekend, and you had called Skye over for some good ‘ol dinner and gaming to kick back and relax after a particularly stressful week. The two of you were currently engaged in some Vergelands 2, giggling at the outrageous insults the literally insane enemies were hurling the duo’s way. You had your character duck into some cover while quickly taking a bite of pizza, letting Skye take care of the bandits ahead of them. 

“Some of these quests, man. They’re even better than the first game, and that was really good too.” You set down the pizza piece on your plate, wiped your hands on a napkin, and got back to work helping Skye clear the area. The objective was to help an NPC set up for an….electrifying tea party, and they needed their guests brought to them.

“I couldn't compare. Never played the first.” Skye said, taking her turn to eat some pizza and look through her inventory. “Oh, come on! When was the last ammo dump? I’m nearly out on my good gun.” She said around a mouthful of pizza. 

Your character got taken down, knocking her into the “Fight or Die” mode, a stray grenade having sneaked it's way past her. “Well fuck. Little help here?” You glanced at your own ammo and smiled, thanking the upgrades made towards ammo capacity. “You should spend the money on upgrades y'know. It'll make your life much easier.” 

In the middle of all the chaos Skye’s phone started ringing, startling the both of them from their concentration.

“Ah phooey! I keep forgetting I can do that-” Skye looked down at her phone. It was Stretch. She hit pause on the game and waved at you to do the same so she could answer her phone. “What’s up, dude?”

“Skye?”

“Uh...yea? Who did you expect, the pizza place?”

“...yes.” He sounded so disappointed that Skye started laughing. 

“What, are you high right now?”

“yes.” Skye couldn’t breathe, at all. She held the phone away from her face while she tried to stop laughing long enough answer him.  
“Jesus dude.”

“i don’t feel like finding the right number, if i give you the money for the pizza will you guys come over? with pizza?” 

“Bro, seriously? Do I get the tip too?” Skye asked, already wanting to see how this was gonna play out, she mouthed the words “he’s blazed” to you and bit her bottom lip to prevent laughing again.

“well if you wanted-”

“NOT THAT KIND OF- OH MY GOD PAPYRUS! I’M HANGING UP NOW!” And she did, her cheeks a little red, but she could pin it on the laughter. “He’s stoned and wants pizza, said we could get the money for the pizza from him. But...um...we have like half a pizza right here...and there’s a Taco Bell on the way. Stoner’s paradise right there.” She said, finishing off the crust of her own piece of pizza. 

You listened intently, only looking towards the TV when your character finally died and respawned. That cost her a pretty penny. “I'm buying myself some quesadillas with his money. This'll be a riot, I wonder how Sans is taking this.” You walked to the kitchen and threw your half eaten slice of pizza in the fridge, meandering over to the coatrack to put shoes on. 

“Wait, if they're stoned does that mean they have the monster equivalent of pot?” You turn to Skye, eyes wide and grinning childishly.

“Oh shit...I guess so? Probably the kinda stuff to send you to the hospital if you aren’t a monster though.” Skye started laughing again, to herself mostly, and packed up the pizza and then grabbed her shoes as well. 

When you got to Taco Bell Skye made the executive decision to load up on as much as was financially reasonable. She’d seen those boys eat on a sober day, and she’d seen friends in college eat after getting stoned...there weren’t going to be any leftovers.

After the food acquisition the trip to the boy’s house was relatively fast, and before long you were knocking on the door while Skye balanced the bags of tacos on top of the pizza box. 

Stretch opened the door with his magic, too lazy to get up from his spot on the couch. “so, who wants the tip, nyeh heh heh.” 

You walked in and as soon as you did, saw the mess spread around Stretch on the couch. Numerous chisps bags and donut containers emptied of their contents, and enough crumbs to drive Blue up the wall. Literally. 

“Wha-? You're such a pig!” You took some of the food from Skye and set it on their coffee table, grabbing your own quesadillas and guarding them. “Hey, where's your bro? He's usually always here.”

“heh, I'm not a pig, I'm a skeleton. anyway, he'll be down soon. the smell of tacos will lure him downstairs momentarily.” 

Well that wasn't ominous.

“Paps, fork over the munz bro.” Skye made a grabby motion. “We brought food, as agreed. Pizza, and tacos, since this is technically the rest of our pizza.” Skye said to Stretch, setting said pizza box down in front of him. He shrugged, he didn’t really care either way. 

Suddenly, the thundering of footsteps could be heard from upstairs and Blue comes rocketing down.

“PAPY! I SAID I WAS GOING TO MAKE TACOS, WHAT IS THIS? OH! HELLO, HUMANS (F/N) AND SKYE!” Blue said, all in the same breath.

“Sup,” Skye said, “we brought food. It may not be as magnificent as yours, but it’s easy.” 

While Blue was inspecting the tacos Stretch had already stuffed his face full of pizza, groaning in complete satisfaction. “man this really hits the spot, how many a those tacos did ya get? hope there's plenty,” he said around a full mouth of food before switching gears entirely, “hey, whaddya guys wanna do? i've just been staring at whatever's been playin on the TV.”

You waved at the blue streak that flew past you towards the tacos, honing in to their scent. “Hi to you too Blue. Really impatient aren't ya? Wanna taco bout it?” You giggled at your own joke, stepping closer towards the living room couch to take stock of what they could do. “Well you have board games and video games. Either or, really.” You took out one of your quesadillas and started munching on it, reveling in it's cheesy goodness.

"I sincerely hope it's enough." Skye said, eyeing Stretch with impressed, albeit moderate disgust, and Blue with shock. He wasn't high too was he? She never expected that from him....but he was so full of energy. What on earth was he? She shook her head and got back to the question. "Dude. Games. Please. Destroying Friendships: Party Game 10? A virtual board game full of friendly backstabbing?" 

Stretch makes a weak attempt at lifting himself off the couch but just flops back down, sinking into it. “nyeh, bro stop giving the tacos googly eyes and check if we got that or if undyne borrowed it. i've become one with our couch.” He emphasizes the point by faking being stuck to the couch, though it wasn't that convincing.

You just stare at Blue with suspicion when he completely ignores the both of you in favor of inhaling two tacos right off the bat, not bothering with his usual proper etiquette. You lean close to Skye and whisper in her ear, “Is he also high…? Did he really just do that?” You’re pretty stupefied right now.

Skye shrugged and walked over to Stretch and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Bro...is your brother....stoned?" Stretch shook his head.

"nah...of course not...wait...FUCK" He disappeared off of the couch and reappeared in the kitchen. "SANS! DID YOU EAT ALL OF THESE BROWNIES?" He sounded panicked and Skye started to laugh again, gasping for air and wheezing.

"I DID! THEY WERE VERY WELL MADE, PAPY! THEY TASTED A BIT ODD THOUGH...OH NO. WERE THOSE YOUR 'SPECIAL' BROWNIES? I TOLD YOU TO PUT LABELS ON THEM!" Blue had yet a third taco already in his hands. Skye laughed and went to look through their games, finding DF: PG10 stashed under a few movies.

"I found the game, dorks." She said, loudly.

“Woooow, guys. This is gonna be some night. Buckle up because we’re in for a bumpy ride, folks.” You walk into the kitchen to see how many Blue had eaten, and your mouth drops open at the sight of a completely empty baking tray. “You’re telling me…..he ate most of that? How the hell is that possible?”

Stretch is just sweating a bit while standing there, seeing Blue somehow still bouncing off the walls and now with a killer appetite, slightly confused. “Uh, well at least he didn’t get to the ones still baking in the oven….?” He sounds unsure about even this, but with a quick peek he confirms that the magical brownies are indeed, still baking.

Skye eyed Blue curiously and set the game up on the TV. Once the game was on she plopped on the couch with a controller and grabbed a taco. "Hey tall, boney, and stoned you got anything to drink in there? Water, sweet tea, soda, anything?" 

The sound of the oven beeping alerted the rest of the house that the brownies were ready to be taken out, and Stretch did just that, pulling out the tray with his bare hands and setting it on the stove top to rest. “heh, you’re free to join me in that last category y’know. fresh from the oven are echoflower brownies. one of the recipes I’ve perfected.” He stepped over to the fridge and opened it, checking the contents. “we got some sweet tea, water, soda, milk, and apple juice. uh…..there’s a lot of peach things in here for some reason too if that's your thing.”

You raise an eyebrow at some of the choices. “Why so many peach flavored things? I’ll take sweet tea I guess.” You fill a glass with the tea and then make your way to the couch, sitting at the end of it and snatching one of the controllers, waiting to see what Blue would be doing after scarfing down his tacos.

“I'll take sweet tea too!” yelled Skye, unwrapping her first taco and clicking into the game to load it up. 

Blue made it through his third taco before remembering his manners and slowing down. “EXCUSE ME! I AM NOT BEING A VERY GOOD HOST!” completely ignoring the fact that he hadn't invited the girls over. Then he just about bounced to the kitchen and returned with his brother and a glass of sweet tea.

“Aw, Sans, you didn’t have to. I was gonna make your bro do it.” Skye felt a little bad, but that was quickly dispelled by Stretch holding his hand up to his chest in mock hurt.

“i’m hurt, skye, truly.”

“No, you're high,” she retorted.

“point.” He plopped onto the couch next to her and grabbed a couple tacos for himself.

“DON'T WORRY, SKYE, I DIDN'T MIND.” Blue said, handing her the drink.

With Blue commandeering an entire bag of tacos to himself you set up the game, choosing the free for all option to see how much chaos could be created from pitting them against each other. You choose Princess Peach since it's your go to character, and eat more quesadilla.

Stretch goes with Dry Bones, chuckling the entire time and taking a bite of taco. “ya sure you guys will be able to handle getting your butts handed to you by yours truly?” 

Skye chose Toad and Blue chose Yoshi. Of course she didn't go first so she worked on her own taco. Blue went first, then you, Skye got third, and Stretch went last. 

"Oh I'm sure I'll be able to handle myself just fine when you get your non existent ass handed to you." Skye snarked. She didn't care if she won the game, she was more concerned on at least kicking Stretch's keister. Even if she ended up in 3rd. 

Blue was making his way through the bag he had taken pretty steadily, without even stopping to take his turn. He just multitasked. Skye shook her head and gave Stretch a look who shrugged, but had the sense to look a little bit guilty. 

“So uh, how ya doing there Blue? You sure ate a lot of those brownies...and now you’re eating a lot of tacos. You could say your stomach is the void, hm?” You eye Blue with just a hint of concern before your turn in the game, hitting a red tile and losing coins. That bodes well for the rest of the game.

Stretch sat there staring at a corner in the room whilst biting into a taco, like he was seeing something the others couldn’t. He twitched and returned to reality though when Blue made a swipe for his own bag of tacos, revealing he’d already gone through his own in record time. 

“bro, get your own. there’s another bag on the coffee table.” He held his bag up high, raising a bonebrow at Blue in challenge.

Skye took her turn, biting her tongue at the brothers beside her. Blue looked back at the table and reached for the other bag before stopping. “IT WOULD BE RUDE OF ME TO EAT THEM ALL. WOULD EITHER OF YOU LIKE SOME AS WELL?” Skye shook her head, but pointed a finger at him.

“Can skeleton monsters get sick, like, throw up? Cause (F/N) is right, you've eaten a lot, dude.” Stretch took his turn and rolled a measly one, moving onto a blue tile and gaining some coins. 

“A VOID MY STOMACH MAY BE, AS I DON'T EVEN REALLY HAVE A STOMACH.” He replied, still eyeing the bag.

“If you don't have a stomach, why are you hungry?” Skye asked….not for the first time in her relationship with the brothers, already knowing the answer. As if on cue, Stretch waggled his fingers in Skye's face.

“mmmmagic,” he simply replied. Skye tried to bite his fingers. 

“That's the best you're gonna get from Mr. Know-it-All, Skye. Might as well quit while you're behind. Since we were never ahead with that to begin with.” You just sigh and jump over to grab the bag Blue was eyeing, handing it to him before he could change his mind. “I gotta say Blue, these tacos got another thing cumin. You're completely dill-molishing them.” She sits down with a completely straight face, zeroed in on the mini game that started. Blue groaned.

Stretch deftly maneuvers Dry Bones while watching Blue from the corner of his eye socket, who is furiously button mashing and making said action look quite strategic, if he would say so himself.

"Yea, yea." Skye mumbled with a roll of her eyes and as per usual failing at the mini game. That was ok, she usually had a better chance outside the mini games to get ahead in the game. Well...sometimes. To be honest she was getting annoyed, Stretch was already pulling ahead of her. 

Blue on the other hand opened his mouth to retort to the puns...and then promptly died in the mini game. "I MISJUDGED THIS LEVEL!" He said, and huffed as he opened the bag to take out yet another taco. 

You grumble at being thrown only into second place for the mini game, somehow right before Stretch. “Now Blue, you’re eating a large amount of tacos in such a short amount of ‘thyme’. Perhaps you should listen to my ‘sage’ advice and cool it for now.” Now that you knew how to throw Blue off his game, you would try your damnedest to do so. It was annoying that Stretch was pulling ahead without any effort though…..

Blue slowly put the taco back in the bag, eye sockets narrowed a little at the spice puns. “I AM ONLY NOT EATING THESE TACOS SO THAT THERE ARE SOME FOR OTHERS,” he huffed, keeping his attention on the game. Skye chuckled and after a moment of hesitation, swiped the bag from him and proceeded to eat the taco he had put back. Eating a taco was easier than being grumpy over Stretch’s lead on her. 

The game went on for a solid hour, Stretch seeming to always stay ahead of the humans no matter what, and Blue trading places with Skye and yourself constantly. To say you two humans were annoyed was an understatement. You were quite angry with the tall blazed skeleton, since the only explanation you could come to was that he had to be using magic...which made no sense for this game. You decided to take a small break and grab more tea from the kitchen, and possibly something sweet to eat for dessert since the boys had scarfed down the remainder of the tacos.

While you went to wander off to the kitchen, Skye was left sitting on the couch with a very smug Stretch. Blue was on the floor debating whether or not he should pick out a new game, and the Taco Bell bags were lying crumpled up on the floor nearby. 

“One of these days I’m going to wipe that smug look off your face, jackass,” Skye said in a mix of dry humor and grumpiness.

“suuuure you will,” he said lazily, audibly winking at her. She narrowed her eyes and grabbed her only partially used napkin and leapt forward. Stretch tried to lean back, a look of mild shock and confusion crossing his face when she quite literally wiped the napkin over it before leaning back into her seat.

“Told you I’d wipe that look off your face.” She said, proud of her own joke. He started laughing and you walked back into the room handing Skye a brownie. Caught up in her own joke, laughing along with her stoner of a friend, she ate half of it and had another bite in her mouth before she stopped chewing and her eyes slowly opened wide.

“Are these…? Did you just…? Did I….?” She swallowed the remnants of the brownie quickly and saw the surprised look on Stretch’s face. “Fuck.” 

You just start laughing, not believing you were able to pull that off. “Oh, man…..you need some help there? Gonna be having a fun time soon, I bet. I can’t believe you were so distracted you ate some random thing I handed to you, hahaaa.” You had to wipe the tears out of your eyes, it was so funny. “Might wanna eat the rest of that though, it would be a waste otherwise.”

“This is what I get for trusting you.” Skye said ruefully, finishing the rest of the brownie slowly. Of course she’d eaten it, her friend had handed her a brownie and she fucking loved brownies, it was her own damn fault for forgetting that all the brownies in this house were laced with the monster equivalent of weed, and it was monster strength equivalent at that. Blue had turned his attention to the two human females at the mention of what just happened, his eye lights shrinking slightly in worry. 

“UHH….PAPY? IS IT SAFE FOR THEM TO BE...EATING THOSE?” He sent a worried look to his brother before turning his attention back.

“i have no idea bro, never saw a human imbibe echoflower anything before.” 

Oh that was reassuring, Skye thought, glaring at you. 

Stretch really didn’t know what to do in this situation. Neither of the brothers did. Since monster drugs weren’t exactly studied as extensively as they were aboveground. The things they had were all good for you, but for humans the side-effects could be anything. “well….had to make em using magic, so magic overdose? which as far as i’m aware isn’t even a thing? m’not sure bro.” He shrugged, not seeming too concerned with just the one brownie being eaten.

You held your hands up as a sign of peace, backing up a bit. “H-hey now, no need to get like that. Ok what about this. I’ll also eat one a’ those brownies, and we can both laugh at each other? That sound good to you?” You inch farther away, in case Skye decided to get revenge in some way.

“Oh good, we can go to the hospital together from a pot coma or some shit. I’ve barely even smoked a joint, the fuck am I to expect from this? Oh yea, n o b o d y k n o w s.” Skye was feeling extra grumpy...and...a little excited, she was curious as to what the brownies would feel like. Skye grabbed a throw pillow from behind her and flung it into your face as you were edging away. 

“OH COME NOW, NO NEED TO START A PILLOW FIGHT! UNLESS YOU WANT TO...THEN I MUST WARN YOU, I AM A FEARSOME OPPONENT!” Blue said, puffing up his chest and eyeing the now fallen pillow. 

‘Oh no’ is the look that crosses Skye’s face. 

You make a noise of mock hurt and fall to the ground, clutching your chest. “I have been felled by the wimpy human! Whatever shall I do?” 

Stretch throws another pillow at you, using magic to hit you right in the stomach. “Might as well ‘pillow’ on the cushions, don’t wanna get between Blue and victory.”

“You’ll all rue the day….!” You say as you crawl to your feet and make it to the kitchen. You come back with a brownie, munching on it thoughtfully. “Y’know, these taste pretty good. I can see why Blue ate an entire tray of them.”

Blue had grabbed both of the pillows now on the floor and was grinning like a demon as you walked back into the room. “I DID NOT EAT AN ENTIRE TRAY! I ATE...MOST OF A TRAY.” He retorted as Skye suddenly launched herself off of the couch to grab the pillows from him before he could hurt anyone with his overexcited pillow fighting mood. “EXCUSE YOU, HUMAN SKYE, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU AR-” 

SQUEAKY SQUEAK! 

“The fuck?” Skye said, one pillow in her hands after shoving into and then off of Blue. 

Stretch snorted, not expecting this outcome at all. “oh man bro, think we have more mice in the house again?” He shifted on the couch, grinning at the mess before his eye sockets.

“Um…..is that the brownie doing its thing? Or are there actually mice in the house.” You look down and around at the ground, not noting the look on Blue’s face at the noise that was made.

Blue was indignant, he kept a very clean house despite his brother, thank you very much. “YOU KNOW VERY WELL THAT THERE ARE NO...MICE….IN…….THE HOUSE.” He fell silent, a blue blush overtaking his face.

“Of course you don’t have mice. I know what mice sound like, and that sounded like a chew toy.” Skye said, gesturing wildly with the pillow she had stolen. 

“other than that annoying dog, and we don’t see fit to buy that guy toys when he already uses Sans’s bone attacks like a chew toy,” Stretch drawled then stopped, kicking himself for possibly giving away what was going on. “but, uh, y’know, i might’ve shoved a toy into the pillows. or the floorboards.” Is he sweating? He’s sweating. Hope they don’t see how nervous he is.

“Wait a sec…..” You pull Skye over to the side, whispering close to her ear. “We sure these brownies aren’t taking effect already?”

Skye thought about it for a moment and then shook her head. “Pretty sure, after all, they heard it too.” She said back, equally as quiet, fluffing the pillow in her hands. Blue was giving Stretch a cutting look before standing up with his own pillow held firmly in his hands. 

“SECRETS? AMONGST FRIENDS?” He said with a semi-forced laugh. Skye raised an eyebrow at him and chucked her pillow at him. 

“Lack of trust? Amongst friends?” She retorted as he composed himself after the pillow to the face. 

“THIS IS WAR, HUMAN!” He called out, brandishing his stuffed weapon. 

You narrow your eyes and move to snatch the pillow behind Stretch's back, which he gives up without a fuss. “eh, no skin off my bones as they say,” which got him a light smack in the face with the pillow you were holding. 

You turn towards Blue and Skye facing off against each other, sizing up their opponent like in some video game. Skye had retrieved her pillow again. You shout, “En garde, Blue!” and run towards him from the other side, hoping yourself and Skye could cage him in.

Blue turned, distracted by your attack, and Skye took the opportunity to swing her own pillow at him. The force of her swing was just hard enough that he stumbled, already off balance from turning so suddenly and he fell towards you.

“Oops,” Skye said as the pillow she was holding disappeared behind her back and she took a step back, whistling like she didn’t just do that.

“Oh god no-” you said, and there you go, crashing to the floor with you trying to keep Blue from falling completely on top of you. 

SQEE-SQUEAK! 

You froze, slowly looking at Blue who was currently blushing as blue as a lava lamp. “There it was again! That noise! Sounded like it came from you, Blue.”

A pillow whistled by and into the back of Skye's head, but it was clear the pile of limbs on the floor were not to blame. Stretch could be seen eating another brownie he somehow got from the kitchen, staring obliviously off into the distance. “not exactly how I saw you guys falling for each other,” he gives off a small chuckle, trying to relieve the tension in the room.

Skye stumbled forward, looking like she was torn between figuring out why Blue was squeaking like a toy and exacting revenge upon Stretch. But revenge is sweet and best served immediately. She squared her shoulders and scooped up the pillow that had beamed her right in the head and flung it at Stretch. Who caught it, one handedly, while eating his brownie. All amusement fell from Skye’s face and she stared at him.

“Now I know something’s up, mister protective big brother.” She said dryly, finally claiming his attention and catching him with the surprise swing of the pillow she still held in her hands. He too, grabbed this, before it made contact, and tugged. Except she didn’t let go, and he was surprisingly strong. She tumbled forward just as surprise crossed his face and released the pillow. The pillow being the only buffer between her and Stretch when she fell into him.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Skye launched herself off of Stretch and stared at him in alarm before placing the sound she heard and then looking at him like she couldn’t believe it.

“Do you seriously have screaming chicken props in your gods damned hoodie, Papyrus?” 

Blue was scrambling to extract himself from the pile of pillows and limbs that was him and you, only for him to freeze and look in horror at his brother. He quickly passed it off as, “BROTHER, I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE THOSE IN YOUR ROOM, NOT IN YOUR POCKETS!”

Stretch was laughing too much to even respond to his brother, the look on both Skye and his brother’s face enough for him to be smacking the arm of the couch in between fits of giggles.

“So…..if those are prop chickens in his hoodie does that mean he stuffed squeaky toys in your lounging outfit? Because now I know they’re not in the pillows,” you asked as you slowly eased up from the floor, your butt having taken the brunt of the fall. This was all getting very weird very quickly.

“NO!” Blue said, “I MEAN...PERHAPS!” He blushed.

“You’re the cleanest person I know Sans,” Skye said slowly, starting to feel very much like she was missing something and everything was on fast forward. “How on earth did you not know there was something in your clothing?” 

Stretch stepped up, still trying to save his brother from embarrassment. “you guys know me, I’m just that good of a prankster. can’t put it past me.” He smirks at the group near Blue, finishing off his brownie.

You take a pillow and smack Blue across his clothed arm, eliciting another squeak. You giggle, looking at him apologetically. “I’m sorry, but that’s really funny. Sans should be able to just find them and pull the toys out. Simple as that.” 

Blue glared at the pillow that had smacked him. “IT’S JUST NOT THAT EASY!” Skye looked at him and then back at Stretch.

“I don’t believe you.” She huffed, crossing her arms. Then she stalked over to Stretch and held out her hand. “Ok, smartass, hand ‘em over then.”

“uhh……” Whoops. He dug them into a hole this time, and it doesn’t look like they can escape. “well, y’see, they’re stuck in-between my ribs. can’t do it. not today. the stars are not in position,” he sputtered out, looking at his brother to see you slowly advancing on him.

You ignore Stretch and shuffle closer to Blue, hands outstretched to be ready to help remove the noise making devices from him. “If it’s not that easy, then maybe another pair of hands can make it easy.” You say, waiting for the go-ahead.

Skye raises an eyebrow; Stretch was lying. Her hands shot out and grabbed at the bottom of Stretch’s hoodie, yanking up quickly to find these so called joke chickens he said were in his ribs.

Blue jumped forward to stop her and then turned to look at you who was advancing on him. He looked panicked. 

“OK! I LIED! THERE IS NOTHING IN THERE! STOP.” He backed away with his hands raised in defeat.

“w-woah there, honey! no need to get so handsy,” he said with wide eyes, a bit of an orange blush covering his cheekbones. This was awkward.

You groan at the deceit and lower your arms to hang at your sides. “How nice of you two to finally come clean. But how does it explain…..THIS?!” You lunge at Blue, grabbing him in a bear hug, lifting him up and hugging him real good. 

SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEE.

And then promptly setting him down after his blush had grown exponentially to where it covered his entire face. That might have been a bit too much, too quick….

Skye released Stretch's hoodie and stepped back, holding her hands up in apology. “Sorry,” she said sheepishly. “Got carried away.” She rubbed the back of her head, making her short hair stand up and looked over at you and Blue.

“PUT ME DOWN, PLEASE! THA-THANK YOU,” he cleared his throat and looked at the two humans. “ITS...THIS...ITS JUST SOMETHING OUR MAGIC DOES WHEN WE UH….FILL OUT OUR CLOTHES.” He forced out, still glowing brightly. 

Stretch patted his hoodie back into place, a scowl crossing his face for a brief moment. “yeesh, your filter get lost when the brownie’s effects hit you? needa get anything else off your shoulders while you’re at it? kicked a puppy when you were younger?” 

“You…...sound like a dog toy when squeezed,” you gesture at Blue, “and you sound like those joke chickens when squeezed?” she points at Stretch, whos is still looking grumpily at Skye. “And, uh….sorry. About making you feel uncomfortable Blue. Curiosity got the best of us, apparently,” you meekly said, rubbing your arm in embarrassment. 

“Jesus! NO! I said I was sorry.” Skye crossed her arms, hugging herself and looking properly ashamed. She looked away from Stretch. “Still, why did you guys try to hide this anyway?”

Blue sighed. “IT IS ALRIGHT, WE SHOULD HAVE JUST TOLD YOU FROM THE START. IT’S JUST THAT WE HAVE HAD… LESS THAN FAVORABLE REACTIONS.” 

Stretch settled even more into the couch, like he was turtling into it. “yeah, well, ok. like bro says, people tend to make fun of us for what happens when they find out. it gets grating on the nerves, metaphorically.”

You just sigh and run your hand through your hair, looking down at the ground. “Yeah, I’ll keep saying it til you believe it. But, c’mon. That’s super cute Sans, admit it,” you grin while peaking up at him.

Blue’s blush settled into one more common for flattery and he started to smile again. “BE THAT AS IT MAY, THE ANNOYING DOG IS OUT OF THE BAG NOW, AND IT WOULD BE NICE IF YOU COULD KEEP THIS TO YOURSELF,” he looked at you and Skye, “BOTH OF YOU.”

Skye picked up a pillow again to keep her hands busy and then smacked Stretch in the arm gently, offering a smile that spoke of surrender and truce. “Look, we aren’t most people. Yes, the situation is kinda funny, but I’m not that much of an asshole, Paps.”

A brief “AAAAA” let out with the hit of the pillow, but only you seemed to jump at the suddenness of it. 

“i’ll let it slide….this time. granted, we almost had you two fooled, which is always funny in its own right.” Stretch shrugged, patting the open spots on the couch. “now we gonna stand here all night or do something fun?”

You saluted, three fingers in the air for the girl scouts. “I solemnly swear that I will keep this to myself!” ‘And be up to no good,’ you thought.

“I promise.” Skye also said before looking back at Stretch. “You got Krazy Kart? I've heard of drunk Krazy Kart never played it stoned though.”

“YES! WE HAVE THAT GAME, ONE MOMENT!” Blue lunged for the games on the shelf and dug until he found the one he wanted. 

Everyone spent the rest of the night poking (sometimes literally) fun at each other, giggling and laughing at the antics they had playing Krazy Kart while increasingly blazed out of their minds. Turns out, monster “brownies” last a good long while for humans. Eventually the group passed out shortly after stuffing their faces, yet again, with take out. They may or may not have ended up in a snoring pile of tangled limbs until the next afternoon. If you asked Stretch, he was adamant that the evening was “glorious”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vamp: Whoopsie daisy, school is a bitch and engineering isn't a fun time hahaha. To be fair we've had this done for a month and I've been too busy (read also a bit lazy) to post it until now. Happy late thanksgiving if you celebrate it! Lol
> 
> Viv: Now I want brownies. =n=


End file.
